1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a restraint structure which restrains a passenger and absorbs crash energy generated by a car collision. Especially, this invention applies to an automotive vehicle comprising a glove box which is installed into a lower part of an installment panel or dashboard or instrument panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growing tendency to fit an air bag system in an automotive vehicle as one type of security measure. Alternatively, a passive seat belt system has been fitted into a vehicle as a security measure. The air bag system and the passive seat belt system are so arranged as to absorb crash energy acting upon an upper body part of the passenger. On the other hand, lower body parts of the passenger, especially knees, are restrained by a knee protector. The knee protector absorbs crash energy translated to the knees by deforming a vehicle member which is located in front of the passenger's knees. This kind of a knee protector is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication (Kokai) No. 2-164638 and consists of a closed sectional member installed into an inside part of the instrument panel. In case of a car crash, the passenger's knees deform the member with the member absorbing crash energy acting upon the knees.
As disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication (Kokai) No. 2-182553, an energy transmitting member is installed inside of a lid of the above box. The crash energy is transmitted through the knees, the lid and the energy transmitting member. Then, a duct for an air conditioner, which is located in front of the transmitting member in the vehicle running direction, is deformed and absorbs the crash energy.
The above mentioned structures have problems as set forth below. Namely, inside of the instrument panel, exclusive members necessary to act as knee protectors are provided. The structures are complex and the capacity of the glove box is reduced.